1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to underwater cable connectors and more particularly to such connectors for connection underwater.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There are no known prior art underwater connectors which can be connected underwater which provide a coaxial configuration for the conductors and which can tolerate large operating voltages of around 5,000 volts and higher.
Most prior art wet connectors are small and utilize multiple pins to effect contact. They either exhibit little appreciable mechanical strength or must use lock ring mechanisms after coupling to ensure continued mating. Accordingly, such devices are difficult for divers to handle and almost impossible for a mechanical manipulator.
Some recently developed high power wet connectors do exhibit sufficient mechanical strength as well as sufficient voltage and current carrying capability, but are difficult and cumbersome to handle and cannot carry coaxial members. In addition, such prior art wet connectors do not provide automatic latching functions nor do they provide single-action releases. Furthermore, such prior art wet connectors are limited in the depth at which they can be actuated and are not reliable for long term operation at high voltage levels because of progressive dielectric breakdown from corona effects and other material deterioration.